thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
MP5K
Die Maschinenpistole MP5 wird seit 1966 in mittlerweile "zig" Varianten produziert, man kann hier eher von einer "Waffenfamilie" sprechen. Bekannt wurde die Waffe einer breiten Masse im Logo der Terrorgruppe "Rote Armee Fraktion" (RAF), welche die Maschinenpistole noch mit dem ursprünglich geradem Magazin zeigt. Seit 1976 wird die MP 5 allerdings im Kaliber 9 X 19 mm aufgrund neu entwickelter Deformationsgeschosse nur noch mit dem "gekrümmten" Magazin ausgeliefert. Das gerade Magazin war bis zur Einstellung der Produktion im Kaliber .40 S&W und 10 mm Auto üblich. Die Waffe verschießt die klassische Pistolenpatrone 9 x 19 mm. Die Produktion im Kaliber 10 mm Auto bzw. .40 S&W, wurde nach 8 Jahren im Jahr 2000 wieder eingestellt. Zusammen mit der UZI dürfte die von Heckler & Koch hergestellte Waffe weltweit die verbreiteste Maschinenpistole sein, gilt aber als präziser und besser verarbeitet. Sie wird in über 50 Staaten von Polizei oder Militär und deren Spezialeinheiten eingesetzt, u.a. MEKs, SEKs, GSG9, KSK oder den Navy SEALs, S.W.A.T.s etc. etc.. Neben dem 30 Schuss fassenden Magazin wird noch ein 15-schüssiges Magazin angeboten. Der Zubehörmarkt ist allerdings reichhaltig gedeckt: Tactical-Lights, diverse Zielhilfen, Magazine mit größerer Kapazität, z.B. 40 Schuss-Stangenmagazin oder 100 Schuss-Trommelmagazin, usw. sind für diese Waffe erhältlich. Die Version K steht für "kurz" und kann verdeckt getragen werden. Weitere Unterschiede gibt es bei den Läufen und den Hinterschäften: Diese sind entweder fest oder ausziehbar bzw. schwenkbar ausgeführt. Auch in der Abzugsgruppe sind je nach Modell/Zusammenstellung des Kunden Unterschiede: Neben Einzel- und Dauerfeuer kann zwischen einem Zwei-Schuss-Feuerstoß und/oder Drei-Schuß-Feuerstoß gewählt werden. Einige Varianten verfügen "ab Werk" am Lauf über ein Gewinde zur Aufnahme eines Schalldämpfers. Die MP5SD (SD für schallgedämpft) verfügt über einen integrierten Schalldämpfer. In dieser kann "normale" Munition verschossen werden, entsprechende Öffnungen im Lauf verringern den Gadruck und das Geschoss wird lediglich auf knapp 280 m/sec. beschleunigt. Wer diese "Legende" in der apokalyptischen Krise nicht findet, hat ein ernsthaftes Problem mit den Augen. Schützen * Caesar Martinez * Noah Opfer Hintergrund Staffel 3 Zeit der Ernte Caesar erschießt mit dieser Waffe einen oder mehrere Soldaten, als diese von der Woodbury-Gruppe unter Leitung vom Governor überfallen wurden. Zuvor hatte Lieutenant Welles, ein Hubschrauberpilot, der über einem Waldstück abgestürzt und nach Woodbury gebracht wurde, ihre Position verraten. Anruf Merle, Caesar und Milton fahren zur Zombie-Falle um einige Untote mit nach Woodbury zu nehmen. Caesar ist dabei mit der MP5K bewaffnet. Tod vor der Tür Maggie und Glenn werden in Woodbury gefangen gehalten. Der Governor will den Standort deren Gruppe herausfinden. Sie haben mehrere Verhöre und Folterungen durchgeführt, doch sie verraten dennoch nichts. Dem Governor reicht's und bringt Glenn und Maggie zusammen in einen Raum. Caesar richtet seine MP5K auf Maggie, doch Glenn verrät nichts. Erst als Glenn bedroht wird, verrät Maggie den Standort: Das Gefängnis. Siehe, dein Bruder Maggie und Glenn sind immer noch in Woodbury gefangen. Doch sie schmieden einen Plan, wie sie flüchten können. Aus dem Knochen eines Untotens* richtet er eine Waffe her und überreicht sie Maggie. Als Merle und Warren die Tür öffnen, stürmen sie raus. Maggie gelingt es Warren zu töten. Doch Merle bedroht Glenn mit seiner Bajonett Prothese, aber Maggie wiederum bedroht Merle mit einer UZI. Gerade als Merle seine Arme hebt, steht Caesar hinter Maggie und bedroht sie mit seiner MP5K. Während des Angriffs auf Woodbury verteidigt sich Caesar mit der MP5K. Nach dem Angriff versammeln sich alle Einwohner in der Arena. Der Governor erklärt Merle als Verräter. Caesar drückt ihm seine Waffe in den Rücken, woraufhin er entwaffnet wird und in die Mitte der Arena gebracht wird. Anschließend wird auch Daryl in die Arena gebracht. Die gesamte Bevölkerung fordert den Tod der beiden. Kriegsrecht Andrea will zum Governor gehen um ihn zu überreden, doch Caesar drängt sie mit seiner Waffe zurück. Die zwei Brüder fangen an sich zu bekämpfen, doch als 5 Untote in die Arena gebracht werden, kämpfen sie miteinander. Plötzlich ertönen Schüsse und ein Untoter* und Haley fallen tot zu Boden. Rick und Maggie gelingt es die Brüder zu befreien. In der Arena herrscht Panik, denn die restlichen 4 Untoten sind freigekommen. Einer der Untoten* erblickt ein kleines Mädchen. Gerade als er zubeißen wollte, wird er von Caesar erschossen. Die Bewohner fühlen sich nicht mehr sicher und wollen fliehen. Caesar, der gerade Wache an der Hauptmauer schiebt, befiehlt den Einwohnern sich zu beruhigen. Er tritt einen von ihnen um, da er er fliehen wollte. Plötzlich ertönen Schreie. Andrea und Caesar eilen dem Schrei nach und entdecken drei Untote. Einer der Untoten* wird von Caesar erschossen. Die anderen zwei, die beschäftigt sind einen Mann zu beißen, werden von Andrea erschossen. Judas Diese Nacht halten Caesar, Shumpert und einige Jugendliche Wache. Als sich ein Auto nähert, richten alle die Waffen aufs Auto. Auch Noah, der mit der MP5K bewaffnet ist. Shumpert leuchtet mit einem Scheinwerfer ins Auto und alle erkennen, dass es Andrea ist. Sie lassen sie schließlich in die Stadt. Das Ultimatum In einer verlassenen Farm wollen Rick und der Governor einen Deal verhandeln. Hershel und Milton unterhalten sich ebenfalls vor der Farm. Als sie das Stöhnen einiger Zombies hören, eilen Andrea, Caesar und Daryl dem Geräusch hinterher um die Bedrohung zu töten. Caesar nimmt sich einen Baseballschläger und seine MP5K aus dem Wagen. Nachdem Andrea den ersten Beißer getötet hat, nimmt sich Caesar den nächsten vor. Nun ist Daryl an der Reihe und erschießt einen Untoten mit seiner neuen Armbrust. Zwischen Daryl und Caesar scheint ein Konkurrenzkampf zu entstehen. Sie wollen jeweils den anderen mit ihrer Kampftechnik beeindrucken. Andrea findet das Verhalten kindisch und verzieht sich. Nach dem die Streuner erledigt sind, kommen die zwei ins Plaudern und rauchen dabei eine. Der Fang Caesar fährt mit Shumpert, Tyreese, Sasha, Allen und Ben zur Zombie-Falle. Der Governor will beim erneutem Treffen mit Rick, seine Freunde an die Beißer verfüttern. Tyreese findet diese Idee krank und unmenschlich. Dabei kommt es zum Kampf mit seinem Freund Allen. Tyreese besiegt Allen und kann ihn fürs erste ruhig stellen. Nachdem alles fürs Meeting vorbereitet wurde, fahren sie wieder nach Woodbury. Caesar war den ganzen Tag mit seiner MP5K bewaffnet. Der Strick des Jägers Der Governor und seine Männer warten schwer bewaffnet am vereinbarten Verhandlungsort auf Rick. Plötzlich ertönt laute Musik. Caesar schickt zwei Männer in die Richtung aus der die Musik kommt. Es nähern sich mehrere Beißer. Die Woodbury-Soldaten erschießen so viele Untote wie sie nur können, doch es werden immer mehr Männer von den Untoten angefallen. Caesar bemerkt, dass sie in einen Hinterhalt geraten sind. Er und eine andere Wache können Merle ausfindig machen und ihn zu Boden treten. Der Governor geht dazwischen, da er sich selbst um Merle kümmern will. Während Merle und der Governor kämpfen, erschießen die restlichen Soldaten die Untoten. Caesar erschießt mehrere Untote mit der MP5K. Stirb und töte Der Governor und mehrere Bewohner der Stadt fahren zum Gefängnis, um die Gefängnis-Bewohner endgültig zu töten. Nachdem Caesar und Shumpert die Wachtürme zerstört haben, fahren sie in den Außenhof, wo die komplette "Armee" die Untoten erschießt. Nachdem sie den Außen- und Innenhof gesichert haben, betreten sie den Zellentrakt. Caesar geht voraus, doch es ist keiner mehr da. Der Zellentrakt ist leer und verlassen. Als ein Geräusch aus dem Tunnel kommt, wollen sie auch ihn durchsuchen. Sie teilen sich auf und durchsuchen ihn. Plötzlich werden ihnen Blend-Granaten vor die Füße geworfen und die Alarmanlage springt an. Panisch verlassen sie das Gefängnis und ergreifen die Flucht. Auf einer Landstraße stellen sich die Bewohner gegen den Governor und fordern das Gefängnis in Ruhe zu lassen. Der Governor dreht durch und erschießt seine Soldaten. Nur seine loyalen Männer Shumpert und Caesar lässt er am Leben. Er fordert die beiden in den Wagen zu steigen, was sie auch zögerlich machen. Kategorie:Waffen